Demonic
by ValiantToasters
Summary: Sasuke is tired of fangirls always saying the same thing. He wants some variety at least, if someone is going to love him. He may have found just that, in the most unlikely place. SasuHina oneshot. R&R please!


just a thought i had when i was reading some sasuke fluff. why do all the fans use the same words to describe him? can't you be a little more creative? i mean, sasuke himself must be pretty sick of it.

thus a fanfiction was born.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke shifted through the papers he wasn't supposed to have, a bored look on his face. Same, Same, Same. Porcelain skin, onyx eyes… it's all the same.

_Sasukes deep onyx eyes…_

_His porcelain skin…_

He threw the papers to the side. They all wrote the same thing, the damned fangirls. Get a thesaurus for crying out loud. Sasukes black raven hair. Sasukes onyx eyes.

Why were his eyes constantly being referred to as onyx, his skin porcelain and his hair raven? Weren't there any other words they could use?

The diaries of dozens and dozens of girls he was sorting through, obtained by nefarious means. He wasn't quite sure why he decided to go on a 'Lets read girls diaries to see what they say about me' spree, but he had. And so far they had all written the same friggin thing. Onyx, porcelain, raven. No variety. You think if they loved him that much they would get some new words.

Soon though, on composition caught his eye. It wasn't a love letter never to be sent, it wasn't a dreamy fantasy where he talks to her during class, it was a simple entry in a simple diary. And it fascinated him.

_Dear diary,_

_He was being a real jerk today. For some reason, when he's antisocial and brooding, the girls fall all over the place. a strange one, to be sure. His hair seems to be sculpted of shadows and rain clouds. His skin, of transparent, almost luminescent white alabaster. But his eyes are what seem to capture girls the most, holding them like caged birds on his beck and call. They are hypnotizing, and more than once I've found myself falling into them, not being able to distinguish light from darkness. They are purely obsidian, rimmed in quartz. They swallow the light and it is never seen again. and he captures you with his icy gaze, fiery and cold at the same time. Black flames are his eyes. And he moves with the grace of an angel. That is what they are calling him now, diary. A demon with the face of an angel. I disagree, it is not the face of an angel. Only a demon could have such alluring features that snare you in their beauty. _

_Uchiha Sasuke is entirely demonic. _

_And I think I love him. _

One, stately eyebrow rose slowly. Demonic? Alluring features? Shadow and rain clouds? He liked this.

Licking his lips, he threw the rest of the transcripts away and kept that one. He wasn't sure who wrote it, but he wanted to know.

-----

The next morning he sat at his desk, hands folded under his chin in that brooding and antisocial way his new interest had spoken of. He quickly sorted through all the different girls in the class who could have written such things. He quickly narrowed it down to TenTen, that blue haired girl, and Sakura. The others probably would explode if they thought that much. He wondered who.

Soon, everyone was filing out of the classrooms. He walked out of the halls when he heard a conversation. The pink haired girl and the blue haired Hyuuga girl were talking.

"Don't you think he's just dreamy? I wonder if he would go to the dance with me?" he could tell by the voice it was the pink haired girl. Sakura.

"I doubt it," from the high pitch, he knew it was the blue haired girl. Hinata. He had never paid any thought to her eyes. They were beautiful mother-of-pearls., round and innocent.

"oh, you're just being mean now. I think he might. A girl can try, right? Look! He's standing over there!" Sasuke quickly opened his locker but continued to listen.

"Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?" the Hinata girl asked. Her voice sounded like the leaves rustling in the wind. Melodic.

Sakura smiled and strode off. "Why aren't you?" she asked.

Before Sasuke left, he heard the last muttered phrase of the Hyuuga heiress and his eyes widened.

"He's only a demon."

---------------------------------

fin. what do you think? tell me!

reviews are my a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


End file.
